Raven
Raven Scott Anthony Scotty the Body Scotty Flamingo | data de nascimento =8 de setembro de 1964 | local de nascimento =Short Hills, Nova Jérsei | data morte = | local morte = | estilo =Hardcore | peso =111 kg | altura =1.85 m | treinado por =Larry Sharpe Charlie Fulton The Sheik Jake Roberts | estréia =20 de fevereiro de 1988 | retirada= }} Scott Levy (Short Hills, 8 de setembro de 1964) é um lutador wrestling profissional norte-americano, melhor conhecido pelo seu nome de ringue, Raven. Ele é quatro vezes World Champion, tendo ganhado o ECW e o NWA World Heavyweight. É o recordista em número de reinados do WWF/WWE Hardcore Championship. Foi o primeiro a ganhar títulos nas maiores federações da década: World Wrestling Entertainment, World Championship Wrestling, Extreme Championship Wrestling e Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. Levy também criou novos tipos de lutas , como a Clockwork Orange House of Fun match, a Raven's Rules match, e a Hangman's Horror match. Carreira *Início de carreira (1988-1991) *World Championship Wrestling (1992-1993) *World Wrestling Federation (1993-1994) *Extreme Championship Wrestling (1995-1997) *Retorno a World Championship Wrestling (1997-1999) *Retorno a Extreme Championship Wrestling (1999-2000) *Retorno a World Wrestling Entertainment (2000-2003) *Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2003-2008) *Circuito independente (2008-2010) *Retorno a Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2009–2010) No wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Even Flow DDT'' / Raven Effect (Snap DDT) *'Signature moves' **Bulldog **Discus clothesline **Drop toe–hold onto an opened steel chair **Front dropkick **Knee lift **Superkick *'Managers' **Diamond Dallas Page **Lori Fullington **Beulah McGillicutty **Chastity **Francine **Kimona Wanaleia **Taylor Made / The Black Ninja / Tori **Terri **Dr. Stevie **Daffney *'Wrestlers de quem foi manager' **Adam Bomb **The Quebecers (Jacques Rougeau e Pierre Ouellette) **Raven's Nest **The Flock **The Dead Pool **The Gathering **Serotonin *'Tema de entrada' **"Come Out and Play" por The Offspring (ECW / ROH) **"Short But Thick" por Jimmy Hart (WCW) **"Raven Theme" (instrumental version of "Come as You Are" por Nirvana) por Jimmy Hart (WCW) **"Man in the Box" por Alice in Chains (ECW) **"What About Me?" por Jim Johnston (WWF/E) **"End of Everything" tocada por Stereomud e composta por Jim Johnston (WWE) **"Offspring" por Dale Oliver (TNA) **"Scream" por Dale Oliver (TNA) Campeoantos e prêmios *'Australian Wrestling Federation' **AWF Australasian Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'High Risk Pro Wrestling' **HRPW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Champions With Attitude' **CWA Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Extreme Championship Wrestling' **ECW World Heavyweight Championship (2 vezes) **ECW World Tag Team Championship (4 vezes) – com Stevie Richards (2), Tommy Dreamer (1) e Mike Awesome (1) *'Extreme Wrestling Federation' **EWF Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Heartland Wrestling Association' **HWA Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Hugh Morrus *'Mid-Eastern Wrestling Federation' **MEWF Mid-Atlantic Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'National Wrestling Federation' **NWF Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'NWA Midwest' **NWA Central States Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Pacific Northwest Wrestling' **NWA Pacific Northwest Heavyweight Championship (3 vezes) **NWA Pacific Northwest Tag Team Championship (3 vezes) – com Top Gun (1), The Grappler (1) e Steve Doll (1) **NWA Pacific Northwest Television Championship (1 vez) *'Peach State Wrestling' **PSW Cordele City Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Pro-Pain Pro Wrestling' **3PW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' **NWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **King of the Mountain (2005) *'United States Extreme Wrestling' **UXW Heavyweight Championship (5 vezes) *'United States Wrestling Association' **USWA World Tag Team Championship (2 vezes) – com Brian Christopher *'USA Pro Wrestling' **USA PRO Championship (1 vez) *'World Championship Wrestling' **WCW Light Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **WCW United States Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **WCW World Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Perry Saturn *'World Wrestling Federation' **WWF/E Hardcore Championship (27 vezes) (Maior vencedor) Ligações externas *Sítio Oficial en:Raven R